cartoonwarssagafandomcom-20200214-history
List of All Units
This page contains the list of all units from every Cartoon Wars game. Please help us edit it if you can. Your Units from Cartoon Wars 1 -Warrior (Veteran Warrior, Robin Hood) - Great spamming unit early game, especially right before Robin Hood. Warriors lose their speed once they are upgraded into Robin Hood. Strengths: Extremely low cooldown, cheap, and does not feed enemy much gold. Weaknesses: Useless after levels beyond 65 because it is too weak. -Ninja (Veteran Ninja, Super Ninja) The ninja is one of the most useful units when in early levels, because of it’s low mana cost, low cooldown and fast speed. However it’s usefulness decreases as you go progress to higher levels. Strengths: Strongest spam unit, can stall time at extremely high levels, extremely low cooldown, and can build basically infinite non-stop at maxed out Mana-2. Weaknesses: Weak at high levels. -Gunner (Veteran Gunner, Super Gunner) The gunner is by far the worst unit out of all the units you could use, because of it’s low HP and extremely slow speed. However, if you level it up to it’s final state, it becomes as fast as a ninja, although it is still not worth it. Strengths: Decent early-game unit. Good against weak spam enemies. Weaknesses: Upgrades are not worth it, outclassed by spamming Ninjas. Another fact: They’re the most useless unit in the game. -Cannon (Mortar, Super Mortar) Strengths: Decent tower damage. Very powerful in the first few level's; 2-3 of them can beat the level, even in the higher levels they can still be effective with Apache, or T-Apache, to support them. Weaknesses: Weak when faced against a unit stronger than the ghost. -Wizard (White Wizard, W-Wizard) - The Wizard and future upgrades of it make it arguably the best unit due to it having more HP than the Dark Angel and future upgrades, and more than the Golem (unknown). W-Wizard is also more vulnerable by the bow when at closer range to your tower since they are airborne and have higher speed than the Black Wizard and White Wizard and have all the attacks from lower levels of the Wizard. Strengths: Large area-of-effect, more durable than a Dark Angel, relatively low cooldown for a strong unit. Weaknesses: Airborne, dies to Black Serpents and Death Dragons. -Dark Angel (White Angel, W-Angel) Strength: Very powerful attack. Can give that extra push. Highly Recommend to upgrade him to lvl5 as soon as possible(Even Before Wizard). Dark Angel is only useful as a massive force to beat the level. It Also has decent speed but When Upgraded to White Angel it will be really slow but will regain its speed back when upgrade to W-Angel. Strengths: It deals the most damage to the Enemy Tower, when upgraded it will have very large and powerful area effect damage. Very fast. Weaknesses: Airborne. Commonly killed by arrows. Health not that great. -Golem (Veteran Golem, S-Golem) - The S-Golem is much more vulnerable to the bow when at close proximity to your tower due to its huge size and high melee attack. More Useful when upgraded(lv1-4 is bad) It is known for its higher damage and speed than the W-wizard but lower health. Strengths: Tanks damage, deals sufficient damage, protects your allies form short range damage. The fastest unit in the game. S-Golem is basically a freaking 90 mph go-kart. Weaknesses: Very high cooldown, feeds enemy gold when killed. Less health than W-Wizard. -Green Goblin (Apache, T-Apache) - Like all airborne units, they are easy to be accidentally hit by the bow, so be careful. Tips- Level 1-4 is really useless as it can be killed by some of the weakest enemy units so using it past level 5 is recommended. Strengths: Highest DPS against enemies, extremely high health. Even stronger than the Black Serpent, thus making him the strongest unit in the game. Weaknesses: Airborne, extremely high cooldown, feeds enemy gold. Enemy Units from Cartoon Wars Please know that these names are not OFFICIAL. ''-''Troll (melee ranged with the spear, weakest enemy, comparable to a level 1 Warrior) ''-''Skeleton (melee ranged skeleton figure with a scimitar, second weakest enemy, comparable to a level 1 Ninja) ''-''Viking (melee ranged purple armored being with a dual-wield axe, longer range than the Troll or Skeleton, comparable to a level 1 Gunner) -Fire Dog (light blue 4-legged monster with no eyes that breaths out fire, comparable to a level 1 Cannon) -Fire Cloud (fire engulfed floating monster with similar range to the Fire Dog) -Ghost (purple robbed ghost with blue eyes holding a scythe with a very long ranged sonicboom-like attack that can knockback Warrior units, but mass Robin Hoods or higher tier units will defeat them, it seems to have more HP or bow damage resistance (unknown) than higher enemy units such as the Robot, but less damage) -Robot (airborne green robot with range twice as long as the Fire Dog, it can be a challenge to beat since it can kill units much faster than the Ghost, even though the Ghost seems to have more HP, making the tower a requirement to be skilled with via levels and mastery when meeting) -Silver Menace (airborne silver mosquito-like robot with twice the range of the Robot and stronger knockback potential knocking back anything up to the Gunner with ease, they seem to have less HP than the Robot, but much stronger damage) -Dog Gunner (a dog walking on two legs holding a machine gun with similar to a bit longer range than the Fire Dog with strong knockback potential to units up to the Mortar, it can be defeated by a White Wizard (upgraded Wizard) solo) -Medusa (basically an upgraded Ghost with extremely strong knockback potential able to knockback even the higher tier units such as the Golem, It is the unit with the longest range in this game, anything below the Gunner will not be able to touch the Medusa) -Frog Magician (A magician that constantly throws frogs at the enemy, making warriors unable to attack it. But somehow a swarm of advanced ninjas can beat this unit in less than 15 seconds.) -Black Serpent (the strongest unit, a tall black serpent that deals Viking ranged melee damage potentially stronger than an upgraded Apache, enemy unit with the most HP in the game as well as the most DPS due to it's sustaining HP) -Pterodactyl (an airborne green flying pterodactyl that breathes small fireballs with range ranging up to the Death Dragon) -Death Dragon (a blue fire engulfed skeletal dragon that breathes a blue fire skull figure at the range of a Fire Dog and Skeleton combined, the death dragon deals more damage than the Black Serpent, but trades its damage for HP. Making it quite easy to kill by bows.) Friendly Units from Cartoon Wars 2 Overview The army given to you to fight the enemies consists of a variety of units, and different kinds of units have different positive, or negative, abilities. All units will be stunned or will rock backward for a moment if heavy fire or attacks fall upon them, but if infantry units take a lot of damage from one attack, they will fly backward a large distance and quickly get up. This is actually helpful, since if you had non-infantry units that get stunned over and over again, they will not be able to attack. Land Units - Swordsman: They do a fair amount of damage and is only useful for lower levels. Can be used as spam units, though they are not very useful later when projectile enemies become stronger. - Spearman: Slightly better than the Swordsman, effectiveness dwindles at Act 4. - Archers: Only a rock thrower at Level 1. However, it is good by using the Heavy Armor Swordsman as a shield. - Heavy Armor Swordsman: Has high melee attacking ability, normally used as shields due to their higher HP than other units, but can be used as attacking units. - Gunner: Extremely useful at lower levels to keep the enemies out. - Blaster: Good attack plus fairly decent defense. Also using these has a shield. - Wizard: Extremely effective at lower levels, effectiveness increases as level rises. (Level 3 Wizards can hit airbourne units.) - Vulture: Very high mobility and good attack ability. Effectiveness gets pretty bad near the end of the game. - Armed Robots: Make good use of it when it is level 2.with its high speed and high attack. -Heavy Armed Robots: Really useful. More useful than what you would think, as it is the second-highest cost in the whole game - 2000 mana.(The first is Angel army) level 3-4 can hit air. Level 1-3 is too slow but it can destroy the whole black castle even with no support units. WARNING: level 4 is so big that it can be hit easily by the bow, too. Level 4 attacks''' MUST''' be fatal.(Except the Red Dragon Rider) TRACTOR:very strong Air Units ' '(basically all of them are vulnerable to the Bow.) - Aircraft Fighter: Air units are very vulnerable to projectiles. They are not very useful on any acts. - Armed Aircraft Fighter: This unit is just the same as the above, just with higher range. Level 4 becomes an 'air magician'. - Armed Helicopter: This unit has High health but slow attack. It has good damage, also fires missiles. - Drill Aircraft: Most people use this unit as a shield, but good attack. - Angel Army: This Air Unit is extremely fast at level 1, but speed decreases afterward. Enemy Units from Cartoon Wars 2 -Swordsman: Equivalent to swordsman. Enemy swordsmen are grey and have raggedy weapons. -Spearmen: Equivalent to spearman. Enemy spearmen are grey and have weapons in poor condition. -Spiderspearman-Equivalent to level 5 spearman, but lacks a flame-wave ability. -Archers: Equivalent to archer. Those with horns shoot lightning arrows that deal more damage. -Flightless terror bird:equivalent to level 4 spearman -Dog:equivalent to level 1 spearman. - Bear: Equivalent to Level 1 Heavy Armor Swordman. Has one eye, and has a scratch attack. -Heavy Armor Hammer Wielder: Equivalent to Level 2 Heavy Armor Swordman. Has a grey, skeletal body, and also, like the bear dis -Slinger: Equivalent to Heavy Armor Swordmen, smaller slingers are equivalent to level 3 HAS, and larger ones and he boss are equivalent to level 4 HAS. Large ones only appear in enemy reinforcement armies -Heavy Armor Axeman: Equivalent to Heavy Armor Sword Man 3rd upgrade -Giant Heavy Armor Axeman: Equivalent to Heavy Armor sword Man 4th upgrade -Gunner: Equivalent to gunner -Blaster: Equivalent to blaster -Wizard: Equivalent to Wizard. There are two types of enemy wizards, one summoning ice crystals, and the other summoning shadows. - Rex Head: Equivalent to Level 4 Spearman. -Rhinoceratops: unknown equivalent unit, but it is possible to defeat it with a level 2 HAS. -Mammothsaurus- Equivalent to Vulture Level 6, but lacks speed ability. -Dragon Breather: Equivalent to Vulture level 1. -Tiger: Equivalent to Level 4 Archer. -Undead Turkey (only appears in act 3 ) :Equivalent to Archer Level 2. -Death Angel: Equivalent to... angel lvl 2 -Eagle: Equivalent to Aircraft fighter level 1. -Ninja Bat: Equivalent to Aircraft Fighter level 2, appears as ground unit and air unit. Aerial ninja bats can attack ground units. -Red-eyed Eagle: Equivalent to Aircraft Fighter Level 3 and 4 -Hypnotist Bat:Equivalent to Armed Aircraft level 1. They shoot hypnotist waves and, like ninja bats, appear as ground units early game and air units mid-game. They look just like ninja bats but are larger, have hands on their wings, and have horns. It is worth noting that a group of aerial hypnotist bats can easily decimate lightning wizards. - Gattling Gunner Ray Rider(flying gattling gunner robot): Equivalent to Armed Helicopter, but is more accurate. Unlike most gattling gunner bots, they don't explode into lesser enemies upon death. This type of gattling gunner robot rides on a small, flying ray. The ray has one eye, flies, bears a small tail, and most noticeable of all is the two, large, curved teeth pocking out of the corners of its mouth. Inter-Galactic Ray Rider:unlike the GGRR (see above) the ray seen being ridden by the enemy unit does not have two large teeth. It is smaller, but has more teeth, though the teeth are smaller too. An inter-galactic shooter rides this ray. It has no equivalent, as these are long ranged, but very weak. A level 1 Aircraft Fighter can easily kill one, but is overpowered by two. -Green Ninja Bat: Equivalent to level 6 swordsman, or master swordsman -Dragon Rider: No equivalent, closest is Drill Aircraft Level 1. Is very dangerous, preceder of Red Dragon Rider. -Red Dragon Rider: No equivalent; closest is Drill Aircraft Level 2. Incredibly dangerous. Cannot be stunned by any friendly unit. Can almost take out Level 4 HAR (last ground unit acquired). Its appearance does not resemble the grey dragon rider variant as much. It has red patterns on its body, and instead of a spear the rider has a large sword with the same pattern on the dragon. -Devil Army: Equivalent to Angel Army. -Blaster:Equivalent to Blaster (the ones shooting the spikes are equivalent to level 2 blaster) -Inter-Galactic Shooter: Equivalent to level 2 gunner. Is not an infantry unit, and has thick legs. Its head is the biggest, and spikes grow out of where its hair would be. Its Spike Rifle is part of its left arm, and spikes grow on the side of the Spike Rifle. -Gattling gunner Robot(small):Equvalent to Armed Robot level 2' ( remember that this is not the heavy armed robot, its the armed robot). The GGR (gattling gunner robot) has a skeletal, humanoid structure. A large, heavy minigun is held in both hands. It is grey, and its round head is covered in mostly its eyeball, which has a black sclera and a dark red pupil. It does incredible amounts of damage and can soak up loads of health, as do the other GGRs. Like most GGRs, this variant will explode into a slightly damaged GGR upon death. The damaged version will have lost its minigun and one arm. The rest of it is intact. Its new attack is a scratch with its right arm (the remaining arm) and is equivalent to a level 1 HAS with more health, as its power is greatly reduced at this stage. Its death will result in it exploding (again) and becoming a more damaged variant. Once again its power is reduced greatly. This heavily damaged GGR is a pile of ashes and debris, but its head and right arm are still intact. Surprisingly, it can travel on a pile of debris, and also has a scratch attack. It is equivalent to a level 2 Spearman. -Gattling gunner Robot(medium):Equivalent to Heavy Armed Robot Level 1. Like most GGRs, it will explode into lesser enemies upon death. -Gattling gunner Robot(Large): Equivalent to Heavy Armed Robot Level 4. Only appears as the boss for act 2. Unlike most GGRs, this variant does not explode into lesser enemies upon death. Note: These are not in the order they are encountered. They will be eventually though. Using Cartoon Wars 1.0.5+ Bosses Bosses always appear at the last level of an act. The first three bosses appear as regular units in the later portion of the game, while the last four are special and more powerful units. Bosses do not appear as long as the enemy base is intact. After the enemy base is destroyed, the boss will appear, and the enemy base health bar will replaced by the boss health bar, and the evil symbol will turn into a Giant Eater Brute's head. -Large Slinger for act 1 -Large Gattling Gunner Robot for act 2 -Large Red Dragon Rider for act 3 -Giant Brute Eater for act 4 -Giant Dinosaur Brute for act 5 -Giant King Dinosaur Brute for act 6 Note: A Giant Dinosaur Brute appears in the level right before the last one. Weapons in Cartoon Wars: Episode Blade Category:Weapons Plain Dagger- The default weapon of the game. Strengths: Weaknesses: Kind of quick in getting tired.